digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Centarumon
, it will sometimes digivolve as a mutation among Centarumon (not an Armor Digivolution).}} |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Masaki Aizawa |javan=(Adventure) |java2=Kenji Akabane |java3=Tomohisa Hashizume |java3n=(Xros Wars) |enva=Bob Papenbrook |envan=(Adventure) |enva2=Patrick Seitz |enva2n=(Fusion) |partner= Ben Oldman Doug Duem |n1=(Po:) Kentarumon |s1=Sagittarimon |ja=ケンタルモン |th=เซนทอรูมอน }} Centarumon is an Animal Digimon. A half-man, half-beast Digimon with a humanoid upper body and a bestial lower body. Its body is protected by a hard substance secreted onto the surface from its insides, and its right arm has fused to become one with its weapon. The ducts extending from its back spout high-pressure vapor, allowing it to move at near-sonic speed, though only for an instant. It has outstanding defense, attack, and speed. It is extremely prideful, and absolutely despises being ordered around or restrained. Attacks *'Solar Ray' (Hunting Cannon): Uses the Hunting Cannon, which has become one with its right arm. It is near impossible to evade this attack. However, because this attack expends a large amount of energy, Centarumon avoids battle whenever possible. *'Jet Kick' (Jet Gallop) *'Heat Uppercut' (Heat Upper) *'Energy Ray': Fires a solar ball of light. Design Centarumon draws directly from its namesake , with a humanoid upper body and a horse-like lower body. The majority of its body is covered with orange fur, but its muscles are covered in a blue plating. It wears a helmet that reveals only its red monoeye, and it only wears a shoulder guard on its left arm. Its left hand is metallic with a chain dangling from its wrist, while its right arm is a cannon. Etymologies ;Centalmon (ケンタルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *Cental. Misspelling of . ;Centarumon Name used in Digimon Adventure and other American English media. *Approximate romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Centarumon are recruitable enemies in File Island Mansion—Right. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Centarumon digivolves from lines 9 and 15 Gabumon without s equipped. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Centarumon are enemies in the Black Egg's Crevasse. The Centarumon card, titled "PF Vaccine Gear II", is a Rank 4 card which raises the equipping Digimon's defense against Vaccine attacks by 50%. Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad A Centarumon is among the Digimon on defense duty at the Holy Capital. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Centarumon are the guards to Hospitown. Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru convince them to let them in to see Doctor . Digimon World Centarumon is a Champion-level and Data type Digimon, it is active to day, and its specials are Fire and Battle. Centarumon found in and guards the Amida Forest, if Mameo moves to the targeted road, it will shoot his partner, inflicting heavy damage to it. After being outrun, it joins the city, opens a clinic, and serves as doctor, and helps Mameo recover its partner from tiredness and cure it from sickness, and injury. It also sells medicines and bandages. Centarumon digivolves from Agumon and Gabumon, In order to digivolve to Centarumon, your Digimon must have 100 Brains stat, and have care mistakes over 2 to 3, or meet of the bonus conditions, which are having a Discipline of at least 60%, or using Iron Hoof digivolution item. It can digivolve to Andromon and Giromon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Its finishing attack is "Solar Ray". Digimon Digital Card Battle Centarumon is the first opponent in Pyramid City's Battle Arena. He uses the "Gate of Fire" Deck. The Centarumon card is #019 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 800 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Solar Ray": inflicts 450 damage. * "Jet Kick": inflicts 360 damage. * "Heat Uppercut": inflicts 220 damage, or X3 against Ice-type opponents. Its support effect is "Use and Boost own Attack Power +400." Digimon World 2 Centarumon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into Meteormon. He appears as a boss in BIOS Domain along with Starmon and Gabumon. His technique in the game is an attack, "Solar Ray" that spend 8 MP. It`s a single-attack. Digimon World 3 Centarumon is only available as a White Champion Card with 12/13. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Centarumon digivolves from Dorumon, Salamon, and Palmon, and can digivolve to MagnaAngemon, Taomon, and Andromon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Centarumon is #185, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 151 HP, 179 MP, 96 Attack, 97 Defense, 68 Spirit, 88 Speed, and 33 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Flee 2 traits. It dwells in the jungle area of the Transfield. Centarumon digivolves from Lopmon and can digivolve to BlackRapidmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Centarumon, your Digimon must be at least level 20, with 480 Machine experience. Centarumon can DNA Digivolve from any two of Terriermon, Hagurumon, and Kokuwamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 16, with 130 speed and 125 Attack. Centarumon can DNA digivolve to Vajramon with Minotarumon or Dinohumon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Centarumon can DigiFuse to MirageGaogamon with MachGaogamon and Knightmon. Digimon World Championship Centarumon digivolves from Elecmon, Gaomon, Goburimon, and Patamon, and can digivolve to MachGaogamon, Andromon, and Mammothmon. Digimon Masters Centarumon is an enemy Digimon found in the Ancient Ruins of Secret. Digimon Heroes Centalmon digivolves from Goburimon and can digivolve to Assaultmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Centarumon digivolves from Agumon and can digivolve to Mammothmon. Notes and references